


Mandatory Study

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: College athletes have to fulfill mandatory study sessions, Hilary tries to take one of the freshmen under her wing only to realize she had read the whole situation wrong.





	Mandatory Study

Hilary looked up as one of the younger underclassmen from the team walked in. She pulled a headphone out and nodded toward the girl's bag.

“You've got snacks, right?” Hilary asked and the girl looked up at her.

She pointed to herself, “Me?” 

“Yeah, you.” Hilary laughed. “You’ll never survive more than an hour or two without snacks in here.”

“I’ve got some protein bars?”

“Oh…. you’ll learn,” Hilary chuckled, shaking her head. Hilary went to put her headphone back in.

“Why don’t you teach me instead of letting me ride out the learning curve?” Hilary’s eyebrows shot up, she smiled pulling the other earbud out.

“I’m Hilary.” Hilary stretched her hand out, the woman refused to shake it.

“I know. I’m Brianna Decker, Sophomore.” Hilary’s jaw went a bit slack but she quickly recovered, smiling at Bri. 

“Good to meet you,” Hilary said before pulling a seat up next to her. “First is snacks. You’ll never make it through this without snacks.”

“What kind of snacks? You said my protein bars were not good enough?” 

“Well… briann—”

“Oh god, no,” she made a disgusted face, “ok, call me Bri,” Bri finally laughed and Hilary smiled. 

“Alright, Bri, yes your protein bars are going to be absolute shit in here,” Hilary said and Bri laughed finally taking a seat next to Hilary. 

“So, what kind of snacks should I bring?” Hilary opened her own bag and Bri gazed down into it. The bag was packed full of junk food.

“For today… I’ll share, next time you might not be so lucky.” Hilary smirked as Bri grabbed a pack of cookies out.

Bri smiled up at Hilary, “Thanks.”

“Next,” Hilary grinned. “Is important too, make sure you get all of your homework done if you have it. It’ll be way more fun to just kick back and chill but you are stuck here a few hours a week might as well do your studying.”

“What if I don’t have any work?” Bri asked and Hilary grinned, turning her laptop toward her.

“Do you have a Netflix?” 

“No.”

“You can use mine,” Hilary jotted her login information down, sliding it over to Bri. 

“Thanks,” Bri said pocketing the card. “Anything else?”

“Don’t come with nothing to do. You’ll die.”

“Isn’t that a bit dramatic?” Bri questioned and Hilary shrugged. 

“Maybe, but I’ve been there. It’s horrible.” Hilary checked her phone. “And my time is up…” She looked over at Bri. “You’ll be at practice?”

“Yeah.”

“You have something to do?” Bri shook her head. “Bring it back with you.” Hilary pushed her laptop to sit in front of Bri, then dug in her bag for a moment, pulling out a bag of chips. “These are mine, the rest you can rummage through.” 

“Hey Knight,” Bri said after her, she waited til Hilary turned around to speak again. “You know I’ve done these before, right?”

“Yeah, just now it’ll be more bearable for me with you here.”

x-x-x

A few weeks passed before Hilary and Bri finally lined their mandatory study room time up. Bri placed herself in charge of snacks while Hilary had to bring her laptop for Netflix. Bri would pull up two chairs to the table and pull her notes out. Hilary would set her laptop up, turning on the next show they had queued up. 

“Carrots?” Bri asked and Hilary narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Junk food is better,” Hilary muttered taking the offered carrot and dipping it in the ranch cup Bri had opened. 

“Junk food isn’t on the approved list, superstar.” Hilary huffed again, glancing at Bri’s notes.

“Poly Sci?” She asked and Bri nodded.

“Dull class… super dull.” Hilary laughed. 

“I’ll give you my notes, it was one of my favorites.” Bri looked at Hilary, shocked.

“Please… tell me you’re joking.”

“History major remember? I’m a dull loving person.” Bri laughed, taking a bite out of her carrot. 

“You don’t seem dull though.”

“Dull loving, is not dull.” Hilary said. “You have these two words flipped.” 

“Thanks,” Bri smiled. “I suck at this.”

“I’ll help you.” 

The next hour of their mandatory study was spent with Hilary helping Bri make heads or tails of her Poly Sci work. Once they finished the chapter Hilary hit play on Netflix, letting Bri lean into her side as they watched.

x-x-x

Hilary walked into the study room, kissing the top of Bri’s head. Bri pulled her headphones out and narrowed her eyes at Hilary.

“You’re late.” 

“Sorry,” Hilary kissed Bri, who smiled into the kiss. “Class ran a little over.” 

“I guess I can forgive that.” Hilary dropped into the empty seat next to Bri, pulling out her laptop.

“Oh god, you two need to keep it in line,” Madison said, packing her bag. “You always chase everyone out of here.” 

“Whatever Packer, you’re just jealous,” Hilary said rolling her eyes. 

“I highly doubt she’s jealous,” Bri said when Madison was gone. Hilary shrugged, popping a carrot into her mouth. 

“So, I was thinking that movie we flagged last week sounds really good right now.” Hilary grinned and Bri laughed, shaking her head. 

“I was thinking… we have two hours before practice and our team has the good room in the back this time.” Bri explained as she climbed into Hilary’s lap. 

“Oh, I didn’t even notice it was the goo—” Hilary was cut off by Bri kissing her.

x-x-x

Bri sighed as she set her own laptop up, waiting for it to find enough connection to Skype with Hilary. She pulled her bag of carrots out, foregoing the ranch since only Hilary ever used it. She glanced up at the door as a freshman walked in. 

“Got snacks?” She asked and the girl shook her head.

“Come on,” Bri slid the carrots into the middle of the table. “I’ll teach you everything you’ll need to know to survive these things.” 

“Thanks,” she said back and Bri nodded. 

“First rule, junk food is a huge no-no.” 


End file.
